Owaranai Yuki
by kuroliv
Summary: Dan, jika aku turun lagi setiap tahun, aku dapat melihat kalian, bercanda bersama. — Ulquiorra/Orihime.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Tsalju milik Jacob Bunyamin. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe. Ulqui/Hime, slight Ichi/Hime.

* * *

Saya ingin menyepuh namamu dalam rantai kristal-kristal tsalju yang turun di ujung musim hujan.

Dalam deretan keping heksagonal yang ditatah malaikat.

Dalam butir-butir beku kebiruan yang melaksa tumpah dari atas cakrawala.

Dalam keindahan air yang kunjung menyatu menjadi tsalju.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Owaranai Yuki  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; december 2009.

* * *

**~Ulquiorra's POV~**

Musim dingin mulai menyelimuti Las Noches dengan temperatur yang selalu saja dibawah rata-rata, -3° Celcius. Butir-butir salju yang putih turun dari langit dengan caranya yang indah, menari-nari sebentar di udara, lalu berdebam jatuh di tanah. Awan pembawa salju pun tampaknya tak mau berkompromi, terus saja menghasilkan salju tanpa tahu keadaan daerah yang terkena salju.

Toko-toko yang tadi pagi bersemangat untuk membuka dagangannya, kini hanya bisa cemberut sambil menutup etalase yang dipajang sempurna. Hanya toko minuman panas atau restoran saja yang bertahan. Beberapa orang juga tampaknya sudah kembali ke rumahnya, lebih suka untuk menatap perapian yang hangat atau berbagi cokelat panas dengan keluarga.

Aku masih ingat terakhir kali aku meminum cokelat panas. Aizen-sama, begitu aku memanggil pemilik restoran tempat kerja part-time ku, beliau sering memberiku cokelat panas ketika musim dingin seperti ini. Kini beliau sudah tiada, bertepatan dengan keputusanku untuk keluar dari kerja part-time di restoran itu. Aku sangat menyayanginya—ia hampir seperti ayahku.

Berdiri di depan etalase toko tidaklah menyenangkan, itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Sedari tadi aku terus menunggu seseorang disini, sudah dua jam lamanya. Ia tak kunjung datang. Apakah ia melupakan janji kami untuk bertemu disini?

**~End of Ulquiorra's POV~**

* * *

Salju terus menerus turun dengan kecepatan yang berada diatas rata-rata, menyebabkan orang-orang pulang dengan perasaan gusar dan berharap mereka tidak terjebak di dalam rumah mereka sendiri ketika pagi datang. Jam besar di taman sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sungguh terlalu larut untuk bepergian lagi.

Ulquiorra sedang berjalan mendekati bangku taman yang sudah dipenuhi oleh salju. Ia menyingkirkan gundukan kecil salju dari bangku itu, kemudian duduk diatasnya. Sweater tebalnya ia rapatkan untuk menambah hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Tersirat dari wajahnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ia tak lagi menunggu di etalase toko, karena ia tahu, pemilik toko itu pasti sedang menggunjingnya dari dalam toko. Dengan langkah enggan ia pergi ke tempat ini—Taman Budaya—tempat orang-orang menunggu pasangannya. Hal itu menyebabkan rambut hitam pekatnya ditumpuki salju.

"Hime, dimana kamu?" bisiknya pelan ketika ia melihat segerombolan burung putih di jam besar. Ia mengikuti detak jarum jam, mungkin dengan hal itu ia bisa membunuh waktu untuk menunggu orang yang ia tunggu.

Ternyata benar, hal itu bisa ia gunakan untuk membunuh waktu. Kini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia merasa sia-sia saja menunggu orang itu. Sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari bangku tempat duduk, ia melihatnya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat semu oranye sedang berlarian menuju bangku tempatnya duduk. Tudung jaket yang ia kenakan berkibar karena di sapu angin malam, wajahnya bersemu merah muda. Ulquiorra melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, ia tidak marah, sama sekali tidak marah dengan gadis yang menyebabkannya menunggu selama tiga jam.

"Hime?" tanya Ulquiorra pada gadis dihadapannya. Nafas gadis itu masih tidak beraturan, asap putih tampak keluar dari mulutnya karena dingin.

"Gomennasai."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hime—atau Inoue Orihime itu menunduk karena rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Garis pandangnya kini berpindah ke sepatu Ulquiorra yang berwarna sama dengan salju. Putih. Ulquiorra bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membelai hangat rambut Orihime dan membawa Orihime ke dalam pelukannya.

Ulquiorra hanya menutup matanya, tidak sanggup marah pada Orihime karena masalah sepele. Ia selalu mengalah. Bahkan tentang perasaannya.

"Kurosaki—dia sakit mendadak. Aku harus merawatnya dan lupa memberitahumu," sahut Orihime memberi alasan. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra tak butuh alasan itu, ia hanya ingin Orihime datang, itu saja.

Kecelakaan beruntun membuat Ichigo Kurosaki kehilangan ingatannya. Yang ia tahu, ingatannya hanya memiliki Inoue Orihime sebagai sahabatnya. Karena itulah, dokter menyarankan agar Inoue merawat Ichigo agar ia sembuh dengan cepat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" bisik Ulquiorra lembut di telinga Orihime. "Sudah tiga jam, kukira kamu melupakan janji kita."

"Gomennasai." Lagi-lagi Orihime mengatakan hal itu. Suara isakan kini terdengar dari pelukan mereka. Orihime menangis. Ya, entah karena hal apa.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu datang."

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia melihat kedua mata abu-abu yang mengeluarkan air mata itu, dan menghapus air mata Orihime dengan telapak tangannya. Orihime tampak seperti gadis yang kebingungan, ia tidak bisa menentukan arah sehingga tersesat ke alam yang ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai Kurosaki." Sahut Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, menggantikan suasana hening yang tadi mereka ciptakan.

Orihime hanya menggeleng pelan. Sesungguhnya ia tak boleh bersikap begini, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan? Lalu mengapa hatinya masih saja bersama Kurosaki?

"Tidak—aku hanya mencintaimu."

Hening lagi. Salju yang masih saja turun menyelimuti mereka berdua, sepertinya kecepatan salju turun kali ini sangat cepat. Suara dentang jarum jam besar terdengar sampai telinga mereka berdua, jam itu berdentang duabelas kali, artinya hari selanjutnya akan dimulai. Jam duabelas tepat.

"Kuantar pulang?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ya."

Mereka menyusuri jalan raya yang remang-remang, meski lampu penerangan jalan sudah dinyalakan. Kucing-kucing jalanan masih tampak mengais-ais sisa makanan di tong sampah. Di jalan raya itu hanya ada mereka, mereka berdua.

Alunan musik yang berasal dari saku jaket Orihime berbunyi, memaksa untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka. Orihime mengambil benda di sakunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah handphone kecil masih memperdengarkan musik itu.

"Moshi-moshi."

Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya. Entah siapa yang menghubungi Orihime malam-malam begini. Klik. Terdengar tombol ditekan, sepertinya Orihime sudah mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia kini menatap Ulquiorra, menyebabkan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ah—Kurosaki." Orihime lagi-lagi menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah muncul dari dalam dirinya. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Orihime.

"Apakah kau mau ke rumahnya lagi?"

Orihime menggeleng, "Aku sudah bilang padanya aku tidak bisa. Di rumahnya kan juga ada ayah dan adik-adiknya."

Ulquiorra menatapnya serius, penuh dengan rasa heran. Sedetik kemudian, tangan Orihime mencapai tangannya, mereka bergandengan tangan dibawah hujan salju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu selalu saja mengalah demi kebahagiaan kekasih tercintamu itu, padahal jika kamu tahu, ia sebenarnya lebih mencintai sahabatnya daripada dirimu. Miris, bukan? Biarlah aku juga ikut menangis dan larut dalam kesedihanmu. Biarkan aku menghujani tanah tempatmu berpijak dengan lebih banyak salju.

Kini kamu menatap kekasihmu, berharap cinta yang ia berikan sama besarnya dengan yang kau rasakan padanya. Kekasihmu menatap garis pandangnya dengan pandangan datar, tapi sebenarnya ia memikirkan kesehatan sahabat yang ia cintai.

"Kamu benar tidak mau mengunjungi Kurosaki lagi, Hime?" tanyamu ketika kamu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gelagat yang ia lakukan. Ia menoleh dan menatapmu dengan pandangan memohon, aku dapat melihatnya dari sini.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersamamu, Ulquiorra." Jawabnya. Benar, dia baru saja menjawab pertanyaan yang kamu layangkan padanya.

"Tapi, bukankah Kurosaki masih sakit? Aku tidak apa-apa. Kuharap kamu mau bersamanya saja." Saran darimu mengaktifkan otaknya yang bimbang akan hal ini, antara kamu dan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah kita mau menepati janji kita? Memberi hadiah bersama dibawah Tokyo Tower?" Kekasihmu menolak saran darimu. Ia benar-benar menyayangimu sekarang? Kau beranggapan begitu?

Hatimu masih berdesir dengan perasaan galau, bimbang akan hal yang menggantung seperti ini. Pilihlah saja keadaan yang menurutmu benar.

"Sudahlah. Kurosaki pasti lebih membutuhkanmu."

Ia menimbang-nimbang lagi—kekasihmu itu pasti akan bertolak ke sahabatnya daripada denganmu. Sesaat kemudian, kekasihmu mengangguk, pertanda buruk untukmu. Kamu kini sendirian—hanya hamparan salju di jalan yang menemanimu.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra."

Benar, kan? Dia pasti lebih memilih sahabatnya.

Aku ikut menangis. Menurunkan salju secara terus menerus adalah tugasku. Seperti yang sudah kuberitahu tadi, biarkan aku menurunkan salju untukmu, agar kamu mengetahui salju ini juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stasiun shinkansen sudah sepi malam itu. Tidak ada orang yang naik shinkansen dari Las Noches ini, walau penjaga pintu masuk masih melakukan _shift_ malamnya. Ulquiorra dan Orihime berdiri di belakang garis putih untuk menunggu. Keheningan selalu menyelimuti mereka ketika sudah berhubungan dengan Kurosaki.

Orihime mengeluarkan suaranya, sedikit bergetar, "Shinkansen nya lama ya?"

Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya, menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya akan shinkansen yang lama atau cepat, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja. Sudah pukul setengah satu malam."

"Ya."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian ke Karakura?" tanya Ulquiorra, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Orihime. Ia memikirkan peluang-peluang buruk jika Orihime berjalan sendirian ke rumah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Berdoa ya?" saran Orihime sambil tersenyum ganjil pada Ulquiorra. Harusnya ia tahu perasaan Ulquiorra, harusnya ia mampu menemani Ulquiorra, karena ia kekasih Ulquiorra, benar kan? Tapi ia egois, benar-benar egois.

"Seharusnya malam ini kita membeli tiket shinkansen ke Tokyo," tambah Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali juga bisa," sahut Ulquiorra dengan cepat.

Suara roda-roda bergesekan dengan besi rel sudah terdengar jelas. Cahaya putih juga terlihat di lorong tempat shinkansen berhenti. Shinkansen terakhir sudah datang. Hanya beberapa detik saja, di depan mereka sudah ada pintu terbuka.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Ulquiorra, menatap Orihime dengan wajah khawatir terlihat jelas.

"Ya, kamu juga." Tangan Orihime melambai pada Ulquiorra. Membiarkannya menatap garis-garis wajah pemuda pucat dihadapannya. Ulquiorra selalu pucat, pikir Orihime.

Orihime masih berdiri di dalam shinkansen, menatap Ulquiorra dari dalamnya. Ia berpikir Ulquiorra pasti membencinya. Ia terus menerus mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa harus dia yang diingat oleh Kurosaki, bukan Kuchiki yang selalu berada disampingnya.

Shinkansen kemudian bergerak, mulai bepergian lagi ke stasiun selanjutnya, kemudian beristirahat untuk bekerja esok hari. Di saat-saat terakhir itu, Orihime melihatnya, setetes penyesalan datang dari Ulquiorra. Ia menangis.

Entah karena hal apa, Orihime baru saja melihat Ulquiorra menangis dengan penyesalan terukir di wajahnya. Tapi, pintu shinkansen sudah tertutup, ia tak bisa kembali kesana dan menanyakan keadaan Ulquiorra begitu saja.

"Ulquiorra!" teriaknya dari dalam shinkansen. Tentu saja Ulquiorra tak mendengarnya, walau Orihime berteriak berapa kalipun.

Ulquiorra kemudian pergi dari tempat itu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia melewati penjaga malam yang akan menutup stasiun shinkansen, membuat penjaga itu bertanya-tanya dengan sikapnya.

Garis pandangnya kini berubah menjadi hamparan salju yang menutupi jalan beraspal. Putih. Ia kemudian berlari di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Langkah kakinya terpeta jelas, meninggalkan jejak setelah ia berlari.

"Maaf, Hime. Aku tidak dapat mengerti perasaanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu melewati jalan penuh salju ini dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti. Kamu benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu itu bukan? Lalu mengapa kamu melepaskannya untuk bertemu dan merawat sahabatnya begitu saja? Bukankah untuk saat ini kamu lebih penting daripada sahabat kekasihmu itu?

Ya, aku tahu aku berada dipihakmu, mendukungmu dengan salju yang terus kuhasilkan ini. Lihat, awan pembawa salju pun tidak mau berpindah karena ia melihatmu seperti ini.

Aku melihatmu berlari menuju Taman Budaya lagi. Terbersit dipikiranmu kamu ingin menunggu kekasihmu disana, bukan? Tapi bukankah itu terlalu beresiko untuk dilakukan? Kamu bisa saja mati kedinginan di taman itu sampai kekasihmu benar-benar datang—jika ia melihat penyesalan yang kau buat tadi.

Aku kasihan padamu.

Jam besar di taman kini sudah berdentang satu kali, pertanda hari sudah berlanjut. Waktu tidak mungkin berputar lagi, saat kamu bersama kekasihmu berpelukan di tempat ini. Aku melihat semuanya.

Kamu menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi bangku taman, berusaha agar salju itu tidak lagi menghalangimu untuk duduk diatas bangku. Kamu kemudian duduk diatasnya, masih melawan waktu yang terus berputar, menunggu kekasihmu di tempat seperti ini—ironis sekali.

Kamu bisa melakukan hal lain yang sebenarnya lebih penting daripada menunggu kekasihmu disini. Kamu bisa saja pulang ke rumah dan menikmati cokelat panas buatanmu sendiri, atau tidur di tempat tidurmu yang jauh lebih hangat daripada duduk diatas bangku dingin. Bisa saja salju menutupinya lagi—atau bahkan salju menutupi badanmu.

Kamu tetap saja bersikeras untuk duduk disana. Menikmati pemandangan taman yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh salju, bahkan jam besar pun. Kantuk mulai mengganggumu. Seakan kamu adalah sasaran terakhirnya hari ini. Ya benar, kamu tertidur sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayup-sayup terdengar kicauan burung dari pohon di dekat jam besar. Mereka bertengger dengan riangnya, seakan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Kamu mungkin bisa saja mati kedinginan sekarang, atau bahkan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kini sinar matahari menyelimuti dirimu, seakan ia lebih tahu apa yang terjadi padamu.

Kulitmu terlihat biru. Kamu juga tidak segera membuka mata. Kamu tetap saja tidur di bangku taman dengan kedua tangan mendekap dadamu sendiri. Kamu sedang menderita di alam mimpimu, eh?

Aku mendengar derap langkah, entah berasal dari siapa. Sepagi ini sudah ada orang yang jogging? Apa dia mampu melihatmu, Ulquiorra? Aku melihatnya. Ia gadis yang kemarin meninggalkanmu. Gadis yang kemarin menguji perasaanmu. Rambut cokelat semu oranye nya tertiup angin pagi yang menyegarkan.

"Ulquiorra!" teriaknya. Ia ternyata tahu kamu berada disini. Taman Budaya ini taman yang berarti untuk kalian berdua, kan?

Ia mengguncang-guncangkan badanmu. Tidak beranjak pergi untuk melihatmu membuka mata lagi. Kamu orang yang paling penting untuknya sekarang, aku merasakan hal itu. Ia menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di badanmu dengan tangan kecilnya. Terasa dingin memang, ya, itulah aku.

"Bangun, Ulquiorra!"

Ia masih saja menyingkirkan salju, sampai akhirnya salju dari badanmu telah jatuh semua. Lagi-lagi ia mengangkat badanmu agar bisa duduk dengan tegak, setelah semalam kamu terlentang di bangku itu. Ia beranjak ke sebelahmu, mendekapmu dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu kemarin, Ulquiorra!"

Tapi, kamu tidak segera membuka mata. Tangan kanannya membelai wajahmu. Tapi kemudian, tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mendekapmu. Ia mengambil handphone, alat komunikasi dunia manusia, kemudian memencet tombol yang kutahu bernama keypad itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra akhirnya bergerak di tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya yang tidak ditancapkan selang infus menggapai-gapai sesuatu, kemudian ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah tangan hangat yang selalu diimpikan oleh pemuda rambut hitam pekat itu.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan dua pasang mata berwarna hijau emerald yang indah. Mata itu menjangkau seluruh bagian kamarnya, yang akhirnya berhenti pada seorang gadis di sebelah dirinya. Ia mengenali gadis itu sebagai seorang gadis bernama Inoue Orihime. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut cokelat semu oranye milik gadis itu.

Pikirannya kini tertawan pada saat gadis itu menyatakan ia mencintai sahabatnya daripada dirinya. Dan Ulquiorra pun tahu, bahwa sahabatnya juga mencintai Orihime. Tapi hal itu terjadi jauh sebelum Ulquiorra menyatakan perasaannya pada Orihime.

_"Semoga saja Kurosaki-kun baik-baik saja, ya." sahut Orihime pada kokinya ketika ia sedang menerima pesanan dari seorang pemuda berambut biru muda._

_ Ia bekerja sebagai kasir restoran yang sama dengan restoran tempat kerja part-time Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja di tempat yang sama. Ulquiorra yang mendengar permohonan itu lalu mengerling ke arah Orihime._

_ "Memangnya dia kenapa, Hime?" tanya Ulquiorra yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya._

_ "Ia akan pergi ke Seireitei, untuk menemui Kuchiki-san."_

_ "Mereka akan bertunangan?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya membawa kegusaran di hati Orihime._

_ "Tidak, mereka akan bekerja disana." Raut wajah Orihime kini berubah._

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Ya, mungkin saja." Ada getaran tertahan di suara Orihime. Ia sangat percaya pada Ichigo._

_ Hening. Mereka kini bekerja pada spesialisasi masing-masing. Sebagai kasir, dan sebagai koki._

_ "Lagipula—Kurosaki-kun sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Tambah Orihime canggung. Ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini pada Ulquiorra._

_ "Kalau begitu Kurosaki tak mungkin bertunangan dengan Kuchiki, ya." sahut Ulquiorra yang kini gusar. Perasaan gusar itu seakan menyelimuti mereka berdua._

_ "Ya."_

Pikiran Ulquiorra tentang hal itu terhapus, digantikan oleh teriakan terkejut yang berasal dari gadis disampingnya. Ia menatap gadis itu lembut.

"Ada apa, Hime?" tanya Ulquiorra untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia mengalami kritis. "Aku dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit. Aku sangat khawatir padamu," sahut Orihime sambil menggunakan penekanan di kata 'sangat'. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, bola mata abu-abu memandang bola mata hijau, dan sebaliknya.

"Tidak bersama Kurosaki?"

Orihime menggeleng, tapi kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Ia sudah ingat semuanya. Aku tak lagi berada di dekatnya."

Ekspresi Ulquiorra tetap datar seperti biasanya. Tak ada ekspresi terkejut maupun ekspresi senang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ke arah jendela kamar, dimana salju kini turun lagi.

"Mungkin salju yang dapat menyatukan kita." keluarlah sebuah pernyataan dari bibir Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kupikir juga begitu." sahut Orihime, menyetujui penyataan Ulquiorra tadi. "Aku mencintaimu, bukan mencintai Kurosaki lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap, agar salju akan selalu turun, sehingga kita tidak dapat berpisah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu berharap aku selalu ada? Tidak mungkin bisa begitu, karena musim akan selalu berganti. Karena salju tidak akan selalu menemanimu. Tapi, jika kalian berharap kalian tidak dapat terpisah, aku dapat berdoa untuk harapanmu itu. Bukankah manusia sering berdoa dalam setiap harapannya?

Aku akan sering melihatmu dan kekasihmu dari atas sini. Berdoa kalian akan selalu bersama. Dan, jika aku turun lagi setiap tahun, aku dapat melihat kalian, bercanda bersama.

Warna salju tidak akan luntur. Begitu juga dengan perasaanmu.

Karena warna salju adalah harta berharga.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
